La Novia Raptada
by sailor kripton
Summary: Si alguno de los presentes conoce alguna razón por la que este matrimonio no deba seguir adelante, que calle ahora o… Darién Chiba no se iba a limitar a protestar por la boda de Serena. Iba a secuestrar a la hermosa novia para llevarla a su isla privada en Grecia. Una vez en su poder, aquella novia virgen tendría su oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tadas, he aquí una nueva adaptación esta vez se trata de una historia de Jennie Lucas, la cual lleva el mismo nombre de este fic, espero que les Guste. Por otro lado aclaro que los personajes no Sailor Moon no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de ****Naoko Takeuchi, y hago esto sin ningún fon de lucro. **

**Capítulo 1**

Parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Hacía sólo tres meses, tenía que trabajar duramente en San Francisco para poder llegar a fin de mes. Desde hacía una hora, tras su boda con el barón Diamante Black, se había convertido en toda una baronesa.

Serena Tsukino miró a su marido, que conversaba animadamente con una copa de champán en la mano, rodeado de un grupo de mujeres jóvenes en aquel espléndido salón de su castillo, en el norte de Suecia. Estaba muy atractivo con su elegante esmoquin y su cabello rubio casi blanco.

Y ella era su esposa. Tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, contemplando a Diamante, sintió una especie de desazón.

–Una boda maravillosa, señora baronesa –le dijo su padre con una sonrisa–. Pero te veo un poco desmejorada estos últimos días, hija mía. ¿Has estado enferma o algo así?

–Es su noche de bodas, tonto –replicó la madre–. ¡Nuestra hija está maravillosa!

–¡Pero si está en los huesos! –dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo.

–Yo también me puse a régimen cuando nos casamos, para que me sentara mejor el vestido de novia. Pero, claro, eso fue antes de que tuviera a nuestros cinco hijos –dijo la madre con nostalgia–. Y por el amor de Dios, Kenji, déjala que presuma de buen tipo, ya tendrá tiempo de ponerse gorda –añadió pasándole afectuosamente la mano por la cara.

Pero Serena ni siquiera sonrió a su madre como era habitual en ella. Tampoco le dijo que no había hecho nada para tratar de adelgazar. Se limitó simplemente a recordar los continuos halagos de Diamante. Él la encontraba siempre perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Pensó que su inquietud sería debida a los nervios de la boda. Pero se sentía cada vez más mareada. ¿Sería porque no había comido nada desde el día anterior? ¿O tal vez porque le apretaba demasiado el vestido de novia?

Debía sentirse tan feliz y dichosa como la Cenicienta, toda de blanco y con su rutilante diadema de brillantes sobre el largo velo de encaje. Pero se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel castillo.

Ikuko, su madre, tenía muy buen ojo con sus hijos, no se le escapaba una. Pronto comenzaría a hacerle preguntas y ella no sabría qué responderle.

Dejó su copa sobre la bandeja del camarero que pasaba en ese momento.

–Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–Te acompañamos.

–No, por favor. Será sólo un minuto. Necesito estar sola…

Se volvió y salió del salón. Caminó a través de los largos y desiertos corredores del castillo hasta llegar a la gran puerta medieval. Era una noche fría de invierno. Cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí, produciendo un sonido cuyo eco retumbó a lo largo y ancho de los fantasmales jardines nevados del castillo.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Sintió el aire gélido de febrero en los pulmones.

Sí, estaba ya casada, pero… Siempre había pensado que sentiría... otra cosa.

A sus veinte y nueve años, había empezado a despertar la compasión de sus amigas y de sus hermanos que estaban ya todos casados salvo su hermano menor. Le decían a menudo que era demasiado exigente, que a qué estaba esperando, que si todavía creía en el Príncipe Azul. Pero ella se había mantenido firme, sin querer conformarse con el primer pretendiente que le saliese. Había querido esperar hasta encontrar su gran amor.

Diamante había aparecido un buen día en el restaurante de San Francisco donde ella trabajaba en el turno de mañana. Se había sentado a la barra y había pedido el desayuno especial.

San Francisco era una ciudad pintoresca y cosmopolita, muy diferente del pequeño pueblo costero del sur en el que ella había crecido, pero incluso allí, un hombre como Diamante no pasaba desapercibido. Era un aristócrata rico y apuesto, afincado en Oxford, y que tenía su propio castillo medieval en Suecia. Desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, Diamante había tratado de intimar con Serena por todos los medios.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la asediasen, aunque nunca había demostrado el menor interés por ninguno. Pero Diamante era increíblemente romántico y sus atenciones y galanteos la habían conquistado. Hacía una semana que le había propuesto matrimonio.

–No puedo esperar un día más, quiero que seas mi esposa hoy mismo.

Ella había aceptado y él, a regañadientes, había accedido a esperar una semana para que pudiera asistir su familia a la boda. Aunque ella había expresado su deseo de que fuera un boda íntima en su ciudad natal, él había decidido hacer un boda por todo lo alto en su castillo de Suecia y lo había arreglado todo para que sus padres, su abuela y sus cinco hermanos con sus respectivas familias pudieran volar hasta allá.

Había sido una boda espectacular.

Y esa noche, harían el amor por primera vez.

¿Era eso por lo que estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué?, se dijo ella. No había ninguna razón.

Sin embargo, al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Diamante de estar junto a él toda la vida, sintió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío polar que hacía en el exterior.

Se acababa de casar con el hombre de sus sueños. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de huir de allí?

Cruzó el puente sobre el foso helado y se encaminó hacia el jardín, que ofrecía un aspecto silencioso y fantasmal, todo cubierto de nieve. Avanzó, arrastrando la cola de su maravilloso vestido blanco de tul, levantando pequeños copos de nieve que brillaron cual diamantes a la luz de la luna.

La noche era oscura. Levantó la vista y se quedó sorprendida al ver unas franjas de luz de color verde pálido surcando el cielo. La aurora boreal. Ella nunca había visto nada igual. Era tan hermoso y a la vez tan extraño… Parecía algo mágico. Cerró los ojos.

–Por favor, que tenga un matrimonio feliz –dijo elevando una plegaria al cielo.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, las luces de la aurora boreal habían desaparecido y el cielo estaba negro y vacío.

–Así que usted es la novia –dijo entonces una voz profunda a su espalda.

Serena se volvió produciendo un escalofriante sonido al rozar su vestido sobre la nieve helada.

Un hombre, oscuro como la noche, estaba de pie junto a tres vehículos todoterreno en el sendero de grava del jardín. Tenía el pelo negro y largo. La pálida luz de la luna iluminó un chaquetón también negro. Junto a él, crecía, entre ramas de muérdago, un solitario rosal lleno de escarcha y hielo.

Serena comenzó a temblar como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

–¿Quién es usted? –acertó a decir.

El hombre no contestó y avanzó hacia ella.

Había algo en aquel rostro sombrío y en aquella mirada malévola que despertó sus temores.

Comprendió de repente que se había alejado demasiado del castillo y se hallaba sola en aquel paraje. En el salón de baile, repleto de invitados bebiendo champán, estaría tocando en ese momento la orquesta. Nadie la oiría gritar.

¡Qué tontería! Estaba en Suecia. El lugar más seguro del mundo.

Sin hacer caso a su instinto, que le decía que se diera la vuelta y echase a correr, Serena se quedó en el sitio, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla desafiante esperando la respuesta del desconocido.

El hombre se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Era muy alto, musculoso y tenía unos hombros muy anchos.

–¿Está aquí sola, pequeña? –dijo al fin, con un diabólico brillo en sus ojos azules.

Serena sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero se armó de valor y movió la cabeza con gesto negativo.

–Hay cientos de personas en el salón.

–Sí, pero tú no estás en el salón. Estás aquí, sola. No sabes lo fría que puede resultar aquí una noche de invierno.

Volvió a sentir un escalofrío, pero ahora de forma más intensa.

A pesar del calor tan agradable que había en el salón del castillo, de los jerseys que se había llevado, de los halagos de Diamante diciéndole que era la mujer perfecta y de la belleza de los paisajes que rodeaban el castillo, no se había sentido a gusto una sola vez en aquel lugar casi polar, rodeado de hielo y nieve. Pero no iba a decirle eso a aquel extraño.

–No me asusto fácilmente por un poco de nieve.

–¡Qué valiente! –exclamó el hombre de los ojos azules recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con su ardiente mirada–. Pero sabe a lo que he venido, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro que sí –respondió ella, desconcertada.

–¿Y a pesar de todo no sale corriendo?

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

–¿Asume entonces toda la responsabilidad por su delito? –preguntó el hombre, mirándola como si intentara penetrar en el fondo de su alma.

Era un hombre muy corpulento y de apariencia brutal, pero resultaba difícil verle la cara. En medio de las sombras de la noche tenuemente iluminada por la luna, parecía un vampiro absorbiendo cada rayo de luz reflejado por la nieve. Todo en él, desde el color de su pelo y de sus ojos hasta su chaquetón, era tan obscuro como la noche. Había algo en él que daba miedo.

Sin embargo, Serena no se movió del sitio, permaneció inmóvil. Miró de reojo hacia el castillo para tranquilizarse. Su esposo y su familia se encontraban allí. No había ninguna razón para asustarse. ¡Todo eran imaginaciones suyas!

–¿Llama usted delito a mi boda? Admito que, tal vez, haya sido excesivamente suntuosa, pero no creo eso sea un delito –dijo muy serena, y añadió luego al ver que el hombre permanecía impasible–: Lo siento. No debería gastar bromas. Debe haber hecho un largo viaje para asistir a nuestra boda, y todo para llegar con una hora de retraso. No me extraña que esté molesto.

–¿Molesto?

–Venga conmigo al salón a tomar una copa de champán –le propuso ella mientras comenzaba a retroceder instintivamente unos pasos hacia el castillo–. Diamante se alegrará de verle.

–¿Eso es otra broma? –dijo el hombre, soltando una carcajada.

–¿No es usted amigo suyo?

–No. No soy su amigo –respondió él, acercándose a ella. Serena sintió su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, como una amenaza. Tenía que salir huyendo de allí sin perder un instante. Estaba en juego su seguridad.

–Disculpe –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, tropezándose con el vestido mientras trataba de retroceder de nuevo–. Mi marido me está esperando. Cientos de personas, incluidos guardias de seguridad y policías, están esperando a que abramos el baile de recién casados…

No pudo continuar. El hombre la agarró por el brazo con fuerza para evitar que escapase.

–¿Casados? –repitió él mirándola como si quisiera matarla por haber dicho esa palabra.

–Sí… ¡Déjeme por favor, me está haciendo daño!

El hombre de negro la sujetó con más fuerza mientras recorría su cuerpo de forma insolente con la mirada, desde sus pechos hasta el anillo de brillantes que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Finalmente la miró a los ojos con una expresión diabólica.

–Los dos merecen arder en el infierno por lo que han hecho.

–¿Qué dice? ¿De qué está hablando?

–Lo sabe de sobra –contestó él con voz desolada–. Igual que también sabe por qué he venido.

–¡No! –exclamó ella, forcejeando para tratar de soltarse–. ¿Está loco? ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme!

Un soplo de aire le levantó el velo, dejando al descubierto su maravilloso pelo rubio que llevaba recogido en un moño. Serena percibió el peligro que emanaba del cuerpo de aquel hombre extraño, y por un momento, se sintió inmersa en una pesadilla medieval de hielo, fuego y vikingos.

¡Pero aquello no era un sueño! Él la agarraba con fuerza, haciendo inútiles sus forcejeos.

–Tal como me imaginaba, es una embustera. Lo que no me esperaba era que fuera tan hermosa.

–Creo que usted se equivoca. Debe confundirme…

Serena se humedeció los labios resecos, mientras el hombre seguía atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su lengua.

El fuego que veía en su mirada provocaba en ella un ardiente calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde la boca y los pechos hasta el vientre y el centro mismo de su feminidad.

–No, no hay ninguna equivocación –dijo él fuera de sí, agarrándola ahora por los hombros–. Usted ha cometido un delito y es hora de que lo pague.

–¡Usted debe de estar borracho… o loco!

Le propinó un par de patadas en las espinillas, consiguió soltarse y salió corriendo desesperada hacia el castillo. Aquel castillo que representaba ahora para ella el calor, la música, su marido, su familia, la seguridad y la vida.

Pero no pudo llegar. Se lo impidió el desconocido. La agarró con fuerza y la levantó como una pluma, apretándola contra su pecho. Se dirigió con ella en brazos en dirección a los vehículos que había estacionados.

–¿Qué está usted haciendo? ¡Deténgase! –exclamó ella pataleando y agitando los brazos–. ¡Déjeme! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Pero no acudió nadie. Nadie podía escuchar sus gritos en el interior del castillo, en cuyo salón de baile la orquesta tocaba alegremente un vals.

Al llegar a donde estaban los tres vehículos todoterreno, el hombre la llevó al que estaba aparcado en último lugar. Serena oyó arrancar casi al mismo tiempo los tres motores. Gritó y trató de luchar denodadamente, pero su secuestrador era mucho más fuerte que ella.

La empujó dentro del vehículo en la parte de atrás. Luego se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta.

–En marcha –dijo.

El conductor pisó el acelerador, y el coche arrancó bruscamente despidiendo una nube de grava y polvo de nieve al deslizarse sobre el suelo helado. Por delante de ellos, los otros dos coches enfilaron en dirección a las oscuras montañas boscosas de la región.

Serena vio por la ventanilla de atrás cómo el castillo desparecía poco a poco de su vista.

Con un grito ahogado, miró al loco que tenía a su lado, al oscuro desconocido que la apartaba de todas las personas a las que amaba.

–Me ha secuestrado el mismo día de mi boda –dijo con un hilo de voz–. ¿Qué quiere usted de mí?

El hombre la miró con odio y desprecio. Ella, asustada, trató de apartarse de él y se acurrucó en el borde del asiento, pegada a la puerta. Su delicado vestido blanco de tul estaba ahora desparramado por el interior del vehículo.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella mirándola de forma perversa.

Serena pensó que iba a golpearla y cerró los ojos resignada. Pero, en cambio, lo que hizo el extraño fue arrancarle la diadema y el velo.

Ella abrió entonces los ojos y vio cómo el hombre bajaba la ventanilla, arrojaba con rabia ambas cosas a la carretera y volvía luego a subir suavemente la ventanilla.

Serena miró hacia atrás y vio por un instante el brillo de los diamantes y el vaporoso velo blanco ondeando al viento en medio de la nieve como una bandera de rendición a la luz de la luna.

Luego el todoterreno tomó una curva y desaparecieron de su vista.

–¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer una cosa así? –le dijo ella llena de indignación.

–Todo era falso –respondió el hombre con frialdad.

–¿Qué dice usted? Era una pieza de un valor incalculable. Ha pertenecido a la familia de mi marido durante generaciones.

–Falso –repitió él–. Tan falso como su boda.

–¿Qué?

–Ya me ha oído.

–Usted está loco.

–Usted sabe bien que su matrimonio ha sido una farsa. Igual que sabe quién soy yo.

–¡No lo sé!

–Me llamo Darién Chiba –dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Serena había oído a Diamante pronunciar ese nombre con desprecio delante de sus ayudantes y guardaespaldas. Ahora el enemigo de su marido la había secuestrado.

Serena se quedó de repente sin respiración. Eso significaba que aquello no era ningún error ni un sueño. Había sido secuestrada por el enemigo de su marido. Y, a juzgar por lo que había visto, era un villano cruel y despiadado.

–¿Qué se propone hacer conmigo? –le preguntó ella.

–Nada. Absolutamente nada –replicó él con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Pero ella no le creyó ni por un instante. Tenía que escapar de allí. Trató de abrir su puerta, pero estaba bloqueada.

El hombre entonces la agarró por las muñecas.

–No puede escapar.

–¡Socorro! –gritó ella, aunque sabía que era inútil–. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

–Nadie va a venir en su ayuda, Serena Tsukino –le dijo con los ojos llenos de odio–. Eres… mía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tod s Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, y la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia ha tenido, bueno sin más les dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No se había imaginado que ella pudiera ser tan hermosa. Mientras el todoterreno circulaba a través de las carreteras nevadas, Darién Chiba miró a la pequeña rubia que tenía sujeta por las muñecas. Al verla tratando de escaparse, se había abalanzado sobre ella de forma instintiva, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el cuero del asiento.

Darién podía sentir su aliento y oler el perfume a ropa limpia y a flor de té que emanaba de su piel. Con cada suspiro, sus pechos se marcaban bajo el vestido tan ceñido que llevaba, pareciendo pugnar por salir de su encorsetada prisión.

Se sintió excitado y trató de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Se suponía que él no deseaba a Serena Tsukino. Sólo la despreciaba. Y quería utilizarla.

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo entonces aquel súbito arrebato de deseo?

A él le bastaba desear a una mujer para acostarse con ella. No sentía el menor interés por conocer sus sentimientos. ¿Para qué podría servirle? Tampoco sus amantes eran tan inocentes. Ellas tenían sus ambiciones, codiciaban su cuerpo, su dinero, su poder o las tres cosas a la vez. Él sabía que todo el mundo tenía un precio.

Pero desear a la mujer que tenía ahora a su lado suponía un desafío, incluso para él. Sabía que Serena Tsukino era una mujer inmoral, despiadada y ambiciosa. Pero no se había imaginado que fuera tan hermosa. Ahora podía entender por qué Diamante Black se había arriesgado tanto celebrando aquella falsa boda. Cualquier hombre querría tener una mujer así.

Ella lo miró, aún jadeante y asustada. Tenía el pelo suelto después de que él le deshiciera el moño, al arrancarle el velo y la diadema. En su rostro de porcelana resplandecían unas mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y espesas, eran del mismo color azul del mar Egeo. Sus labios eran carnosos y su cara reflejaba la indignación y la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Tenía el aspecto de una mujer que acabase de hacer el amor de forma ardiente y apasionada.

La deseaba.

Y eso le hacía sentirse más furioso. Pensó que ella era la culpable. Debía estar provocándole, tratando de seducirle, para intentar librarse así de su castigo.

Pero no contaba con que él era un hombre despiadado y sin corazón.

Sus secuaces habían estado vigilando el castillo de Trollshelm desde que se había enterado de la celebración de aquella supuesta boda. Había planeado secuestrar al barón para obligarle a revelar el paradero de Hotaru. Sabía que Diamante Black era demasiado astuto para dejarse atrapar, pero no había podido esperar más. Había pasado un año, no sabía en qué condiciones estaría Hotaru. Podría estar muriéndose.

Había irrumpido en las puertas del castillo con todos sus hombres armados, aun a sabiendas de que su aventura podría acabar trágicamente. Entonces había visto a la novia de su enemigo saliendo del castillo, paseando por el jardín a la luz de la luna. Al verla iluminada por las luces sobrecogedoras de la aurora boreal, había decidido cambiar los planes y aprovechar la ocasión.

Lo sabía todo acerca de Serena Tsukino, aquella camarera americana que había dilapidado la fortuna de Hotaru en joyas, pieles y ropa de diseño. La ambiciosa cazafortunas que no había tenido escrúpulos en jurar fidelidad a un hombre para convertirse en una baronesa millonaria, respetable a los ojos del mundo.

Sintió un odio feroz hacia ella mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas en el asiento trasero, y percibía el perfume de su piel.

–No va a salirse con la suya –afirmó ella, jadeando.

–¿No? –replicó él con ironía, tratando de apartar la vista de aquellos pechos que subían y bajaban de forma cada vez más rápida al ritmo de su respiración.

–Mi marido…

–Usted no tiene marido.

–¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué le ha hecho? –Exclamó ella, presa de pánico–. ¿No habrá sido capaz de…?

–Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero.

–No le habrá hecho nada, ¿verdad? –insistió ella con la cara muy pálida.

Darién había tenido efectivamente la tentación de matar a Black, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser contraproducente. Probablemente, Black tendría retenida a Hotaru en algún escondite inhóspito. Si lo mataba, nunca conseguiría dar con ella.

–Déjeme marchar y le doy mi palabra de que no le diré nada a nadie –susurró Serena Tsukino.

–¿Su palabra? –dijo él con desprecio–. Los dos sabemos el valor que tiene su palabra.

–¿Cómo puede decir eso? –replicó ella con voz ahogada en lágrimas–. ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!

–Más de lo que cree. Y ahora usted y su amante van a pagar por…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque ella se revolvió contra él y comenzó a darle patadas con el tacón de los zapatos. El conductor estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda del asiento. Luego ella se puso a dar patadas a la ventanilla con tal fuerza que Darién tuvo que agarrarla de los tobillos para que no acabase rompiendo el cristal.

–¡Basta ya! –le ordenó él, echándose sobre ella para tratar de reducirla.

–¡Maldito sea! ¡Es usted un cobarde! ¡Un criminal! Mi esposo lo encontrará y lo detendrán. ¡No conseguirá salirse con la suya!

Siguió forcejeando y, cuanta más resistencia ofrecía, mayor era el deseo que despertaba en él.

–¡Estese quieta de una vez!

Ella dejó de luchar, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y desafío que consiguió acrecentar aún más el deseo de él.

El vehículo comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Vieron entonces un jet privado esperándoles en una pista de aterrizaje abandonada, barrida por un fuerte viento que levantaba los copos de nieve.

Serena sintió pánico. El todoterreno se detuvo.

–No haga esto, por favor –susurró ella llorando–. Haya lo que haya entre Diamante y usted, no me obligue a subir a ese avión. Sea usted quien sea, déjeme volver con la gente que amo. Déjeme volver con mi marido.

–¡Amor! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Como si una mujer como usted supiera lo que es el amor! –respondió él con una amarga sonrisa–. Además, ya se lo he dicho. Usted no tiene marido.

Le miró aterrorizada mientras el conductor abría la puerta.

–Se lo ruego –le imploró ella bañada en lágrimas–. ¡No le haga daño a mi marido!

–Usted no tiene ningún marido –dijo él agarrándola por el brazo–. ¿Sabe por qué? Muy fácil. Diamante Black ya está casado.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes, ¿Darién estará diciendo la verdad? Que pasara con Serena? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues bien he aquí un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia, es un capítulo corto pero en el se aclaran muchas dudas y surgen nuevas, espero que lo disfruten, háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de Reviews, y nos leemos pronto**

**Capítulo 3**

Serena se quedó petrificada. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando Darién la sacó del vehículo y se dirigió con ella hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

–No puede ser. No puede estar casado –exclamó ella aturdida–. Yo soy la única esposa de Diamante.

–Su boda fue una farsa –replicó él con frialdad–. El sacerdote era falso. Y, lo más importante, usted, señorita Tsukino… es una farsante.

Al llegar al pie de las escalerillas, Darién la obligó a subir al avión y a entrar en la cabina, donde fueron recibidos por el comandante y el copiloto. Los guardaespaldas se dirigieron a los asientos de la parte de atrás.

–Estamos listos para el despegue cuando usted lo ordene, señor –dijo el comandante muy respetuosamente.

Una azafata morena se hizo cargo del chaquetón de Darién, mientras otra azafata pelirroja le ofrecía unas bebidas que llevaba en una bandeja de plata.

Serena oyó el sonido estruendoso de la puerta del avión cerrándose herméticamente.

Darién dio las gracias a las dos azafatas, tomó una copa de champán de la bandeja y se acomodó en el amplio sillón de cuero blanco situado en la primera fila del avión.

–¿No quiere usted una copa de champán, señorita Tsukino? –dijo con indiferencia, volviéndose hacia Serena.

Al ver que no respondía, le dirigió una sonrisa irónica y dio al comandante la orden de despegar.

El comandante y el copiloto entraron en la cabina de control dispuestos a ultimar los preparativos, y las azafatas se dirigieron a los asientos posteriores del avión.

Serena observó al extraño. Hacía apenas una hora, ella también estaba tomando champán en el lujoso salón del castillo de su marido, durante la fiesta de su boda. Diamante la había estado mirando todo el rato con una sonrisa cariñosa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que todo hubiera sido una mentira?

No, no podía ser cierto.

–Está usted muy equivocado con Diamante –le dijo Serena–. Él nunca cometería…

–¿Bigamia?

–¡No use esa palabra tan horrible, por favor!

–Tiene razón –replicó él con frialdad, apurando la copa–. No se puede hablar de bigamia, dado que la boda con usted fue sólo una farsa de principio a fin.

–¡Se equivoca!

–¿Usted cree? ¿Firmó usted algún documento? –preguntó él al tiempo que observaba la reacción de Serena, que por primera vez se daba cuenta de que en efecto no había firmado ningún documento, ningún acta matrimonial, ningún impreso, nada–. Black hacía años que no ponía el pie en Suecia. Ninguno de sus amigos de aquí sabía nada de su primer matrimonio. El sacerdote que celebró la ceremonia era un simple actor en paro de Estocolmo.

–No es posible –dijo ella.

Serena recordó entonces que el sacerdote le había parecido demasiado joven y apuesto, como un galán de culebrones de la pequeña pantalla. Había llegado incluso a la ingenua conclusión de que todos los suecos debían ser tan rubios y atractivos como Diamante.

¿Era posible que hubiera algo de verdad en todo aquello?

–¡No! –exclamó Serena rotundamente–. ¡Diamante no se habría acercado a mí aquel día en el café de San Francisco si hubiera estado casado!

–¿Está segura?

–¡Sí! ¡Él no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así! El matrimonio es algo para toda la vida. La fidelidad y el amor son la base de todo.

–¿Quién le ha dicho eso, princesa? –preguntó él con sorna.

–No necesito que me lo diga nadie –replicó ella–. Mis padres llevan casados cuarenta años y mis abuelos lo estuvieron sesenta, hasta que mi abuelo murió. Todos mis hermanos están casados excepto uno. Y todos son muy felices.

Darién la observó durante unos segundos y luego pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

Cuando la azafata llegó, le entregó su copa vacía.

–Whisky con hielo –le dijo secamente, y luego añadió dirigiéndose a Serena y mirando el anillo de brillantes que llevaba en la mano izquierda–: Veo que el matrimonio significa mucho para usted. Tanto, que no tuvo ningún reparo en jurar en falso para conseguir llevar eso en el dedo.

Estaba muy equivocado. A Serena no le importaban nada las joyas, sino sólo lo que simbolizaban.

–¡Nunca habría salido con Diamante si hubiera sabido que estaba casado!

–Todo se puede comprar en este mundo. Todas las personas tienen su precio. Y es evidente –añadió él, mirando con desprecio su anillo y su traje de novia– cuál ha sido el suyo.

–El encaje lo han hecho a mano unas monjas de Francia –le había dicho Diamante muy orgulloso el día que se lo regaló.

Y se había reído cuando ella le había manifestado su deseo de llevar el humilde vestido de novia que había usado su madre en los años sesenta cuando se casó en una sencilla ceremonia en su ciudad natal de California.

–Voy a ocuparme de todo, cariño –había añadido Diamante–. Quiero que todo sea maravilloso ese día y… ¡Vete preparándote para la luna de miel!

Serena alejó aquel pensamiento de su mente y suspiró.

–Está muy equivocado –dijo ella–. Debe confundirme con otra persona o…

«O me está mintiendo», pensó ella, pero no tuvo valor para decirlo al ver su terrible mirada.

Darién se levantó y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos. Serena trató de mantener la calma y lo miró desafiante.

–Black no tiene dinero –afirmó él muy serio–. Todo el dinero proviene de la herencia de su esposa, cuya madre era millonaria. Todo eso que lleva usted encima ha sido comprado con el dinero de su esposa –añadió tocando con gesto de repugnancia un extremo de su vestido.

–No le creo una palabra. Si Diamante fuera tan malvado como dice, su esposa se habría divorciado de él.

–No puede –contestó él apretando los dientes–. Tuvo un accidente y ahora está en coma. Aunque no creo que a usted eso le preocupe mucho.

Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas. Consideraba a Serena una mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos.

¡Ella, que había tenido que trabajar en dos sitios a la vez para poder pagarse la universidad y ayudar a sus padres a salir adelante desde que había quebrado el negocio familiar…!

Los motores se pusieron a rugir de forma ensordecedora cuando el avión comenzó a ganar velocidad, preparándose para el despegue. Serena estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

–Siéntese –le dijo él.

Ella, sin hacerle caso, se apoyó muy arrogante con una mano en el techo de la cabina.

–No se atreva a decirme lo que tengo que hacer –replicó ella.

–Siéntese, le digo –gritó él como si fuera una orden.

Sintió entonces que le flaqueaban las piernas y se dejó caer de golpe en el asiento.

El avión aceleró por la pista iniciando el despegue y él se sentó a su lado. Ella se agarró a los brazos del asiento mientras él sacaba tranquilamente su ordenador portátil.

Una vez en el aire, Serena miró por la ventanilla. Todo lo que se podía ver era un cielo oscuro y una masa de nubes levemente iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

Nadie podía ayudarla. Estaba sola. Respiró hondamente tratando de controlar el pánico.

–¿Adónde me lleva?

Darién no respondió. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador y escribió después algo muy de prisa. La azafata llegó con su whisky en una bandeja. Él echó un trago.

–¿Adónde me lleva? –repitió ella en cuanto la azafata se dio la vuelta.

–Eso es algo irrelevante.

–Le exijo que me diga a dónde me lleva.

–Creo que no está en condiciones de exigir nada.

–¿Es esto un secuestro?

–Ésa es una palabra muy melodramática.

–¿Y qué palabra usaría usted?

–Justicia –replicó él fríamente.

–No tiene mi pasaporte.

–Eso es algo que podemos arreglar.

–¿Cómo?

–Ya se lo he dicho –respondió él–. No hay nada imposible. Todo tiene un precio.

–Dígame ahora mismo adónde vamos o si no...

–O si no, ¿qué? –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto le habría gustado a ella tener en ese instante el viejo bate de béisbol de su hermano! ¡O al menos un buen bolso!

Pero, como no tenía ni una cosa ni otra, trató de poner la expresión más dura que pudo.

–¡Ya puede ir diciéndome a dónde nos dirigimos o haré que este vuelo se convierta para usted en un auténtico infierno!

–La creo –replicó él, mirándola fijamente con una amarga sonrisa, y añadió después tras concluir lo que estaba escribiendo en la pantalla de su ordenador–: Vamos a Grecia.

–¿Para qué?

–Para obligar a Black a que me dé lo que quiero.

–¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

–Si él la ama tanto como usted cree –dijo él con tono despectivo–, aceptará el trato.

–¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato?

–Usted –respondió él, echando otro trago de whisky–. La utilizaré para obligarle a divorciarse de su esposa. De su verdadera esposa.

–Yo soy su única y verdadera esposa. Y nada de lo que usted diga podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

–¿De verdad es posible que usted no lo supiera? –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Saber qué? Todo esto es un gran error.

–No acertaba a comprender por qué Diamante había montado todo este espectáculo. Pero, si usted no sabía que ya estaba casado… –dijo Darién mirándola fijamente–. ¿Le planteó usted algún ultimátum? ¿Algo que le hiciera pensar que la única forma que tenía de seguir acostándose con usted era fingiendo una boda?

¡Seguir acostándose!, se dijo Serena para sí, mirándole indignada. Ella no se había acostado con él. ¡Ni con él ni con ningún otro hombre! ¡Había guardado su virginidad para la noche de bodas!

No tenía ningún sentido que Diamante se hubiera tomado tantas molestias y hubiera montado toda aquella ceremonia sólo para acostarse con ella.

–Haré cualquier cosa por ti, cariño –le había dicho Diamante una semana antes–. Mi vida sería un infierno sin ti. Tienes que ser mía.

Serena tomó aliento y trató de dejar a un lado sus recuerdos y volver al presente.

–Nuestro matrimonio fue auténtico. No hay ninguna otra mujer.

Darién se giró en el asiento para acercarse a ella.

–Le estoy diciendo la verdad, Serena –le dijo muy sereno.

Ella lo miró durante un buen rato. Su rostro era demasiado enérgico, demasiado viril para poder decir que fuese atractivo desde un punto de vista convencional. Como lo era, por ejemplo, Diamante, con sus suaves facciones y su pelo rubio platinado. Darién, en cambio, tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz aguileña y unas cejas negras pobladas sobre unos ojos azules oscuros que le daban un aspecto duro y sombrío. Llevaba el pelo corto por las sienes.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella sintió la calidez y la fuerza de su cuerpo. En contra de su voluntad, se embriagó de su perfume, una mezcla de masculinidad y de alguna exótica fragancia. Estaba tan cerca de ella. Tan cerca…

–¿Y quién es esa mujer que según usted es su verdadera esposa? –preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

–Hotaru Tomoe.

–¿Tomoe?

–¿La conoce? –preguntó él.

–Hay una familia acomodada de San Francisco, que aparece a menudo en los periódicos…

–Sí, ésa es.

–Pero según creo haber leído, sus padres han muerto y ella, su única hija, acaba de terminar el instituto y ha empezado la universidad.

–Ahora está en coma –dijo él con toda crudeza–. Necesita ayuda y yo no puedo localizarla para llevarla a un hospital. Pero usted me servirá para negociar con Diamante. Es su punto débil. Usted es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida. Si no fuera por… eso… –murmuró frunciendo el ceño–. Quíteselo.

–¿El qué?

–Su vestido. Quíteselo.

–¿De qué está usted hablando?

–Su vestido de novia. Es un insulto. Para ella y para mí. Quíteselo. Usted no es una novia.

–Yo soy…

–Quíteselo ahora mismo o se lo quitaré yo –dijo él muy enfadado.

–¡No tengo otra cosa que ponerme!

–Ése no es mi problema –replicó él con indiferencia.

Ella se levantó furiosa del asiento y alzó la cabeza desafiante.

–Tengo todo el derecho a llevar este vestido. Soy una novia. ¡Y usted, un mentiroso!

Él se puso en pie rápidamente, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

–Llámeme eso otra vez, princesa –dijo él en tono de amenaza.

–Soy baronesa –le corrigió ella con arrogancia–. ¡Y usted, Darién Chiba, es un mentiroso!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

«¡Usted es un mentiroso!» Darién recordó aquella ocasión en que otra mujer joven, igualmente bella, pero morena en vez de rubia, le había hecho la misma acusación.

Hotaru Tomoe se hallaba sentada en el salón de la mansión que su familia tenía en San Francisco con vistas al famoso Golden Gate. Se había quedado en casa aquel día para asistir a su madre, cuya salud se había vuelto muy delicada tras la muerte de su padre.

–¡No! –había exclamado ella incorporándose bruscamente del asiento y tapándose los oídos con las manos al escuchar la noticia de Darién–. ¡Usted es un mentiroso! ¡Salga de mi casa y no vuelva más!

Darién parpadeó desconcertado. Mentiroso. La misma acusación. Pero en boca de otra mujer.

Contempló a la mujer rubia que estaba junto a él. Serena Tsukino era una belleza. Un poco delgada, tal vez, pero costaba darse cuenta de ello cuando uno miraba sus turgentes pechos moviéndose acompasadamente debajo del ajustado vestido que llevaba. El cabello rubio de color miel le caía en dorados mechones sobre los hombros, dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello de cisne. Sus ojos de un color entre azul y aguamarina brillaban de rabia.

–¡Es usted un mentiroso! –repitió Serena una vez más–. ¡No me creo una palabra de lo que dice!

Un mentiroso. Para Darién, la palabra de un hombre era lo más sagrado y constituía la verdadera medida de su honor.

Era el único insulto que no podía soportar.

–Puedo ser egoísta, despiadado e incluso cruel –dijo fuera de sí, agarrándola por los hombros–. Pero no un mentiroso. No lo he sido nunca.

Darién se quedó entonces extasiado mirando su boca. Serena, llena de nerviosismo, se estaba mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior. Luego se humedeció los labios. Él siguió como hipnotizado los movimientos de su carnosa lengua rosada y se sintió excitado. La deseaba ardientemente. En ese momento, su vestido de novia era todo lo que los separaba.

El vestido de novia.

Ella seguía con él puesto, desafiante, como un insulto explícito tanto a Darién como a la verdadera esposa de Black. Era como si Hotaru hubiera quedado sepultada en el olvido. ¡Como si ya estuviera muerta!

Darién bajó las manos lentamente desde los hombros de Serena hasta las mangas de su vestido.

–Le dije que se quitara el vestido.

La sintió temblar. Incluso cuando clavó en él sus maravillosos ojos color azul.

–No.

–Entonces tendré que quitárselo yo.

–No se atreverá a…

Con un movimiento brusco, le desgarró el vestido por los hombros, rompiendo los finos encajes de la tela y haciendo estallar toda la línea de pequeños botones blancos de la espalda. Luego tiró de las mangas hacia abajo con tal fuerza que la hizo tambalearse.

Dejó caer el vestido al suelo del avión.

Hizo ademán de pulsar el botón del intercomunicador para que una de las azafatas le llevara una bata, pero cambió de idea.

Serena estaba frente a él, con el vestido de novia a sus pies. Lo único que llevaba era la ropa interior de seda fina que había destinado para la noche de bodas: un pequeño sujetador blanco, unas minúsculas bragas de encaje y unas medias blancas sujetas con un liguero.

Darién no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Su cuerpo semidesnudo, su piel de terciopelo, sus sinuosas y seductoras curvas… Contempló extasiado aquella menuda pero perfecta figura, la prominencia de sus pechos y la rotundidez de sus caderas. Casi soltó un gemido de placer.

Llevado por su despecho, había cometido un gran error quitándole el vestido. La visión de su cuerpo le perturbaba la razón.

Debería haberse imaginado que llevaría una provocadora lencería blanca para su noche de bodas con el barón. Fingía ser virgen, cuando sin duda se habría acostado más de una vez con él. De eso no le cabía la menor duda. Ningún hombre se habría resistido a sus encantos.

Black era culpable. Pero, ¿y Serena? ¿Había sabido ella de la existencia de Hotaru?

Daba igual, se dijo él. Lo hubiese sabido o no, ella había ambicionado casarse con el barón por su dinero y su título. Todo el mundo tenía un precio. Eso era algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos eran una mercancía como cualquier otra.

Siguió mirando aquel cuerpo maravilloso, casi desnudo.

Serena bajó la mirada ruborizada y trató de cubrirse con los brazos. Pero luego cambió de opinión y los dejó caer a lo largo del cuerpo. Tenía un brillo especial en la mirada.

«¡Qué mujer!», se dijo para sí con admiración. Incluso ahora, que estaba completamente a su merced, cuando cualquier otra mujer se habría rendido a sus pies, se mostraba desafiante.

–Ahora le debe a Diamante un vestido de boda –le dijo ella–. Además de una diadema de brillantes, un velo y una novia.

Se agachó para recoger el vestido del suelo y trató de taparse con él lo mejor posible. Darién la miró frustrado. ¿Por qué sentía ese deseo irrefrenable por aquella simple camarera?

Se inclinó hacia ella. Serena pensó que iba a quitarle el vestido de las manos, pero en lugar de ello la ayudó a ponérselo. Pasó los dedos sobre sus brazos desnudos. Su piel era suave y cálida.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, con los labios separados. Eran unos labios rosados y carnosos. De repente, a Darién se le ocurrió lo que tenía que hacer para descubrir si era culpable o inocente.

Besarla.

Si era la mujer ambiciosa que él creía, dejaría que la besara y trataría de seducirlo para ganarse su confianza y tenerlo así de su parte.

Si no...

Bueno. La pondría a prueba.

Además, sentía un enorme deseo de besarla.

Serena, sujetándose con las manos los hombros desgarrados del vestido, lo miró con hostilidad.

–No crea que le tengo miedo, nunca conseguirá…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un gemido cuando Darién la tomó en sus brazos, inclinó la boca hacia sus labios y la besó brutalmente.

* * *

**y bien que les pareció? quien es Hotaru y que relación tendrá con Darién, cada vez hay más misterios alrededor de estos dos, por otro lado que pasara después de este beso? háganme saber sus opiniones atreves de sus Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena sintió sus labios duros y calientes. Apretó las manos instintivamente contra su pecho para tratar de apartarle, pero él la agarró por la espalda para atraerla hacia sí y la besó con fuerza. Al sentir su lengua, ella sintió una súbita sacudida de placer que la dejó sin aliento. Sintió que el mundo era un torbellino girando alrededor de ellos en una oleada de deseo como nunca había experimentado antes. Se embriagó en la dulzura de su aliento y en el sabor a whisky de su lengua. Sintió la aspereza de su barbilla sobre la suavidad de su piel y el calor masculino sobre su tibio cuerpo.

Se rindió al poder de su raptor y a la intensidad de su abrazo. Perdió la voluntad al sentir sus manos acariciándole la espalda desnuda. Nunca la habían besado, y menos de aquella manera. De forma inconsciente, abrió los labios ofreciéndose a los suyos. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía un placer indescriptible. Era como una dulce agonía que abrasaba su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de gozo. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, como si quisiera tirar de él y tenerlo más cerca, como si pensara que él y sólo él pudiera proporcionarle el aire que necesitaba para respirar…

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Con un gemido ahogado, se apartó bruscamente de él, mirándolo horrorizada con el aliento contenido.

Echó atrás la mano derecha para tomar impulso y le propinó una bofetada.

Él la miró sorprendido, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

–¿Cómo se atreve a besarme? –exclamó ella con la mano dolorida–. Soy una mujer casada.

–Usted no está casada. Ya empiezo a estar harto de esta discusión. Pero no se preocupe, todo ha terminado. Lo del beso ha sido sólo una manera de conseguir la respuesta a una pregunta.

–¿Qué pregunta? –dijo ella desconcertada.

–Si usted sabía o no que Black estaba casado. Ya veo que no. De lo contrario, habría intentado seducirme. Con este beso tan torpe me ha convencido.

¿Torpe?, se dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que había sido su primer beso. De adolescente, había soñado con aquella experiencia idílica del primer beso de amor. Más tarde, a los veinte años, y abrumada por su situación familiar, no se había preocupado de salir con chicos. Costaba creerlo, pero ahora, a sus veintinueve años, era virgen, una virgen a la que ningún hombre había besado hasta entonces.

Pero eso era algo que no le iba a decir a Darién Chiba, sólo se burlaría de ella.

–Ahora veo que no es culpable de ningún delito –añadió él–. Salvo de ser una ingenua.

«Ingenua», se dijo Serena para sí, mirándolo fijamente. Sí, tal vez lo era. Sentía aún los labios inflamados. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo podía haber respondido así al beso de aquel hombre? ¿Cómo podía haberse rendido a él?

–No se atreva a tocarme otra vez.

–No se preocupe, no lo haré.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y apartó la vista de él. Percibía aún la electricidad que había estremecido su cuerpo cuando él la había besado. Odiaba a su secuestrador, pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí misma en ese instante.

–Lo digo en serio. Si intenta besarme otra vez… lo mataré.

–¿Me está amenazando? –replicó él muy divertido.

–Sí.

Parecía una estupidez por su parte amenazar de muerte a un millonario despiadado cuando se hallaba atrapada en su avión, pero se sentía tan indignada y humillada tras aquel beso, que además él había calificado de torpe, que no estaba en condiciones de razonar con sensatez.

–Está bien, le doy mi palabra –dijo él con una sonrisa irónica–. No volveré a besarla a menos que usted me lo pida.

–Muy bien –dijo ella–. Y no se preocupe, nunca lo haré.

Darién se apartó de ella, se sentó, tomó su vaso de whisky y lo apuró de un trago. Luego, apretó el botón del intercomunicador y apareció al instante una de las azafatas.

–La señorita Tsukino está algo cansada. Acompáñela al dormitorio, por favor.

–¡A su dormitorio, seguro! –exclamó Serena, muy indignada, volviéndose hacia él–. Debería haber imaginado que todo era un simple truco.

–No tiene nada que temer, yo me quedaré aquí. Vaya a descansar. Aterrizaremos en unas horas.

Una vez en aquel pequeño cuarto privado ubicado en la parte posterior del avión, Serena se sentó, se echó por encima una manta, y se puso a mirar la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventanilla.

Rememoró el placer que, muy a pesar suyo, había sentido con el beso de aquel hombre. Había sido inenarrable. Y lo odiaba por eso.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa. Su familia estaría muy intranquila. Quizá Diamante estaría llorando, tratando de encontrar su cuerpo en el fondo del foso del castillo.

Deseó con toda su alma que hubiera llamado a la policía. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó por un instante el avión aterrizando en Grecia, y a una brigada de policías esperándoles para detener a Darién Chiba y meterle en la cárcel como se merecía.

Se acurrucó en su asiento, imaginándose los terribles castigos que recibiría el hombre que la había secuestrado, hasta que, vencida por el sueño, se quedó dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir una mano en el hombro.

Darién estaba de pie a su lado. Vio que el avión ya había aterrizado en una pequeña pista desierta junto al mar. Aún era de noche.

Comprobó decepcionada que no había coches con luces intermitentes y sirenas. No estaba la policía.

–No voy a salir de este avión –dijo con mucha convicción cuando Darién le tendió la mano.

–Estará mucho más cómoda en mi casa que aquí.

–Gracias, pero me quedaré aquí –replicó ella Alfaándose de brazos.

–¿No le gustaría hablar por teléfono con su novio? –le preguntó él, recalcando la palabra novio.

–¿Se refiere a mi marido? –replicó ella.

–Veo que es usted muy testaruda.

Serena se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansada. Pensó en lo preocupada que estaría su familia. Debía avisarles. Miró fijamente a su raptor.

–¿Me da su palabra de que no intentará hacerme daño?

–Yo nunca haría daño a una mujer –contestó él, frotándose la mejilla con la mano.

–Un prisionero tiene derecho a defenderse –dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

–No esperaba menos de usted.

Ya no había aquella intensidad y aquel fuego en su mirada, pero sin embargo ella sintió que había un extraño sentimiento entre ellos que no acertaba a comprender.

Echaba de menos a Diamante. Era tan agradable y encantador, y también tan previsible... Aunque a veces no la escuchase, siempre tenía un elogio para ella. A veces, eso la había hecho sentirse un poco incómoda, siempre mirándola con tanto afecto y diciéndola una y mil veces que era perfecta. Ella sabía que no lo era. Pero se decía a sí misma que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para que él llegase a conocerla y comprenderla mejor.

No. De ningún modo. No podía permitir que Darién pusiera en duda la integridad de Diamante. No podía confiar en las palabras de aquel hombre despiadado que la había secuestrado, del enemigo de su marido, del hombre que se había atrevido a besarla en contra de su voluntad.

Todo lo que Darién le había contado era una sucia mentira.

Tenía que serlo.

Tenía que seguir confiando en Diamante. Él la salvaría y demostraría que era su esposa legal. Su única y verdadera esposa.

Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, sujetándose con las manos su vestido de novia medio roto.

–Espero que cumpla su palabra de no hacerme daño.

–Puede estar tranquila.

Darién le apartó con delicadeza el pelo de la cara, y luego le tendió la mano amablemente.

Ella ni siquiera se dignó mirarla. Pasó por su lado majestuosamente, como si llevara aún la diadema de diamantes en la cabeza. Como una baronesa en el exilio.

A duras penas consiguió llegar a la puerta del avión y luego bajar la escalerilla. La cola de su vestido era un pesado lastre que tenía que arrastrar.

Había varios coches esperándoles en la pista. Un conductor de uniforme al pie de un elegante Bentley negro le abrió la puerta al llegar.

–Si es tan amable… –le dijo Darién poniéndole la mano delicadamente en la espalda para que entrase en el coche.

Ella se estremeció al contacto, como si le hubiesen quemado la piel con un hierro candente.

Entró finalmente en el coche. Él pasó después y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

El vehículo enfiló una carretera paralela a la costa. Serena se asomó a la ventanilla y vio la luz de la luna reflejada sobre las oscuras aguas del mar.

–¿Estamos cerca de Atenas? –preguntó ella para romper el hielo.

–Estamos en una isla del Egeo.

–¿Qué isla?

–La mía.

–¿Tiene una isla? –exclamó ella sorprendida.

–Tengo varias.

–¿Y para qué necesita usted tener varias islas?

–Se las presto a mis amigos para que puedan descansar tranquilamente sin sentirse acosados por los reporteros de la prensa y la televisión.

–Y así pueden además estar a solas con sus amantes, ¿no? Él no respondió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Serena lo miró con desdén y se Alfaó de brazos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de un hombre sin moral como él?

–¿Y cuántas islas tiene usted? ¿O ya ha perdido la cuenta? –le preguntó ella con ironía.

–Ahora sólo tres. La cuarta la intercambié hace por un palacio en Estambul.

–Claro –dijo asombrada, pensando que lo más parecido que ella había hecho era intercambiar con su vecino de arriba una caja de bombones caseros por macarrones con queso–. Su amigo debe de tener muchas ganas de tener un lugar privado y discreto para esconder a su amante.

–Yo no diría que Alan Alfa sea exactamente mi amigo –replicó Darién–. En todo caso, ya tenía ganas de deshacerme de esa isla.

–Es comprensible –dijo Serena moviendo una mano con gesto de displicencia–. Tener tantas islas privadas en Grecia debe resultar algo aburrido. Yo he vendido recientemente las mías para adquirir unos salones de té japoneses.

Darién esbozó una amarga sonrisa al tiempo que movía la cabeza con gesto de resignación.

–Yo crecí en esa isla. Mi abuelo fue pescador. Pero incluso después de morir mis abuelos y haber levantado una gran mansión sobre el terreno de su vieja cabaña, nunca quise volver allí.

¡Vaya! ¡Darién había sido pobre una vez! Por un momento, creyó sentir cierta simpatía hacia él, pero en seguida se repuso.

–Me da usted asco –le dijo ella con acritud–. Con sus islas privadas, viajando por todo el mundo en su propio jet y secuestrando a mujeres casadas –miró por la ventanilla del coche–. ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en su nuevo y flamante palacio turco?

–La he traído aquí porque aquí está mi casa.

–¿Me ha traído usted a su casa? Pero entonces... Diamante no tendrá ningún problema en localizarle.

–Así es.

–No comprendo. ¿Qué clase de secuestro es éste?

–Ya se lo dije. No se trata de un secuestro, sino de una mera transacción comercial.

El coche se detuvo y el conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta. Darién salió y le ofreció la mano a Serena, pero ella, sin mirarlo, se bajó del coche sin rozarle siquiera.

–Vamos, baronesa –dijo él, recobrando su tono sarcástico–. Estoy seguro de que estará deseosa de ver el interior de su prisión.

Esa vez le hizo un gesto con la mano, pero sin tocarla. Ella se sintió aliviada. Después de la sensación tan electrizante que había experimentado cuando la había besado, tenía miedo de volver a sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su piel.

Le siguió con paso vacilante hacia la casa.

Ella había soñado siempre con hacer un viaje a Grecia, pero nunca se había imaginado que sería de aquella manera.

La grandiosa mansión blanca estaba construida sobre un abrupto acantilado, bañado por la luz de la luna. Con su arquitectura de corte frío y clásico, le dio la impresión de estar en una fortaleza. Le vino en seguida a la memoria la isla que ella veía desde su casa. La prisión de Alcatraz.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, un grupo de sirvientes que les estaban esperando saludaron respetuosamente a Darién y luego desaparecieron discretamente por los oscuros pasillos.

Él la llevó a la biblioteca, una sala de techos altos, repleta de libros encuadernados en cuero. Al abrir las puertas francesas de la terraza, entró la brisa fresca del mar.

–¿Tiene hambre? –le dijo él.

–No –respondió ella, cerrando los ojos para no llorar–. Sólo quiero hablar con mi familia.

–¿Se refiere a su familia verdadera? –dijo él con sarcasmo–. ¿O a su querido novio?

–Mi marido forma parte de mi familia.

Darién sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó un número y se lo dio a ella.

–Tenga.

–¿Es esto otro de sus trucos? –replicó ella extrañada.

–No.

Tomó el móvil, se lo llevó al oído y escuchó en seguida la voz de Diamante al otro extremo de la línea.

–¡Diamante!

–¿Serena? ¿Dónde estás? Un jardinero se encontró tu diadema tirada en la carretera. Tu familia está angustiada. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Te dijo alguien algo que te disgustó? Sea lo que sea, yo puedo explicártelo…

–Me han secuestrado –dijo ella llorando–. Estoy en Grecia.

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio.

–Chiba –dijo él con una voz sombría–. Fue Chiba, ¿verdad?

–Sí –contestó ella con la voz ahogada, pensando cómo podía haberlo sabido–. Él…

–¿Qué te dijo?

Se dio la vuelta para que Darién no pudiera verla llorar mientras hablaba con Diamante.

–¡Oh, Diamante! Me dijo todo tipo de mentiras. Me dijo que ya estabas casado, que la diadema era falsa, que toda nuestra boda había sido sólo una farsa. Mentiras y más mentiras.

Se echó a llorar, esperando que Diamante le confirmara que en efecto todo era una mentira, que ella era su esposa legal y que llamaría inmediatamente a la Interpol.

Pero se produjo de nuevo un largo silencio.

–Es algo complicado de explicar –dijo él al fin en un hilo de voz.

–¿Complicado? –exclamó ella sintiendo como si le acabasen de dar una puñalada en el corazón.

–Empeñé la diadema de brillantes de mi abuela hace unos años, pero la versión de cristal es casi idéntica –dijo él como disculpándose–. Tenía intención de recuperarla, pero no encontré la ocasión propicia para hacerlo. Sin embargo, tu anillo de compromiso es auténtico.

¿Por qué hablaba tanto de joyas? ¿A quién le importaba eso?

–¿Y lo demás?

–Bueno, supongo que técnicamente se podría decir que ya estaba casado, pero la que podríamos llamar mi esposa lleva en estado de coma más de un año. Es un vegetal. Nunca la amé, pero necesitaba el dinero, ¿lo comprendes? Tengo una imagen que cuidar. Te lo juro, Serena –dijo él muy agitado–, Hotaru no significa nada para mí.

–Nuestra boda fue sólo una farsa… –dijo ella aturdida como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

–No tenía otra elección. Tú no querías hacer nada conmigo hasta que no estuviésemos casados –replicó Diamante–. Contraté a un actor para que oficiara la ceremonia. Fue muy fácil. Ninguno de mis amigos sabe nada sobre Hotaru. El día después de la boda, mi estúpida mujer se estrelló en el coche contra un poste de la luz. Tú eres la única a la que amo, cariño. Eres mi mujer perfecta. La única a la quiero realmente por esposa. Siempre tuve la intención de renovar nuestros votos de matrimonio de forma legal en cuanto Hotaru muriese. Los médicos dicen que está desahuciada. Puede morirse en cualquier momento –añadió con un tono de esperanza.

–Tú… –replicó ella con un nudo en la garganta–. Tú… ¿quieres que se muera? –¡Claro que sí! Te necesito, Serena. Por favor, cariño, tienes que creerme…

Pero Serena ya no le escuchó. Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y miró con indiferencia el anillo de brillantes que llevaba en la mano. Se había comprometido con un hombre que no era libre. Y lo que era aún peor, un hombre que trataba de hacer uso de todo tipo de argucias para justificar su engaño. Un hombre sin corazón que deseaba incluso la muerte de su esposa.

Había confiado en él. Había creído que realmente se había casado con él. Incluso horas después le habría dado su virginidad.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Todo su cuento de hadas había sido una mentira.

Sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Se quitó el anillo del dedo, y lo arrojó al suelo con rabia. Se cubrió la cara con las manos para que Darién no la viera llorar y se dejó caer en el frío suelo de mármol blanco.

Él recogió el anillo y luego el móvil, que aún no había perdido la llamada, y habló con Diamante Black.

–Bueno, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente –escuchó durante unos segundos con indiferencia los gritos e insultos de Diamante y luego continuó impertérrito–: Esta es mi última oferta. Dejaré que conserves el castillo y el coche que compraste con el dinero de ella. Pero tendrás que renunciar a Hotaru así como al resto de su fortuna. Si no has presentado la demanda de divorcio en una semana, créeme, te arrepentirás.

De nuevo se escucharon más gritos e insultos del otro lado de la línea.

Darién miró a Serena con sus ojos azules y sombríos. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a su enemigo.

–Los dos sabemos que aceptarás el trato, Black. Hazlo lo antes posible. Tu amante es una mujer muy hermosa –dijo esbozando una sonrisa llena de sensualidad–. Cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por poseerla.

* * *

Y bien, que les pareció? Darién decía la verdad, pero que pasara ahora con Serena, ¡que trato le propondrá Darién a Diamante? háganme saber sus opiniones atraves de sus Reviews, y nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a tod s bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto gracias por sus Reviews. **

**Capítulo 6**

Después de colgar, la biblioteca quedó en silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Serena.

Darién se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Ella trató de ahogar su llanto, pero no pudo. Él tenía razón: Diamante la había traicionado. Había abusado de su inocencia y su ingenuidad. Y de su amor.

Él nunca la había amado, sólo la había deseado. Ya estaba casado, y había estado esperando a… –Desea que su esposa se muera –susurró ella en voz alta.

–Así es –dijo Darién tocándola suavemente en el brazo–. Vamos. Ha tenido un día muy duro. La llevaré a la cama.

Ella no ofreció resistencia cuando él la agarró de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su mano y apenas tuvo fuerzas para sujetarse su maltrecho vestido con la otra mano. Estaba desfallecida. Le temblaban las piernas. Casi no podía caminar.

Lo miró mientras la llevaba por un pasillo oscuro, sombrío. Observó la crudeza de su expresión. Darién era completamente distinto de Diamante. Era despiadado y vengativo. Pero era sincero.

De repente, Darién la tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesando todo su cuerpo, como cuando la había besado en el avión.

Él no podía saber que ése había sido su primer beso ni que toda ella se estremecía ahora de deseo. De un deseo contenido durante veintinueve años de soledad.

Oyó el ritmo pausado de sus pasos sobre aquel suelo de mármol, que parecía mezclarse con el rugido de las olas rompiendo entre las rocas.

Volvió a mirarlo. Su expresión era cruel. Y, sin embargo la sujetaba con suma delicadeza. Había pensado en él como en una especie de demonio maligno, pero quizá no lo fuera. Tal vez fuese un ángel negro que había aparecido inesperadamente para salvarla.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, él empujó una puerta con el hombro. Luego, una vez dentro del dormitorio, la sostuvo con una sola mano, como si fuera una pluma, y encendió una pequeña lámpara con la otra.

El cuarto era espacioso pero austero y con un aire típicamente masculino, desprovisto de todo color. Las paredes eran blancas y la cama negra. Tenía unos grandes ventanales y una terraza con vistas al mar iluminado por la luna.

La sentó sobre la cama y la miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Ella supo que iba a besarla de nuevo a pesar de su promesa. Diamante le había demostrado que las promesas de los hombres no tenían ningún valor. Ahora Darién iba a poseerla sin piedad. Se haría dueño de toda la inocencia que ella había esperado dar sólo al hombre que la hiciese su esposa.

Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

La empujó dejándola tendida sobre aquella enorme cama y comenzó a abrirle lentamente el vestido por arriba hasta dejar al descubierto su sostén de seda y la piel desnuda de su vientre. Ella sintió la fuerza magnética de su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules y enigmáticos.

–Le… odio –dijo ella en un susurro, incapaz de resistirse.

–No necesito que me ame, sólo que me obedezca –replicó él con un rictus sensual en los labios.

Serena cerró los ojos, esperando que él le quitase finalmente el vestido, la dejase totalmente desnuda y la violase brutalmente sin compasión.

Casi no le importaba. Se sentía completamente perdida. Hacía apenas unas horas era una mujer idealista, romántica y soñadora. Ahora no era… nada.

Entonces él la tocó.

Sintió las yemas de sus dedos, ligeros y suaves como plumas recorriendo su cuello y sus hombros desnudos. Fue una extraña sensación, nueva para ella, que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estaba asustada. ¿Era miedo? Sí. Pero también algo más que la hizo estremecerse por dentro.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente bajando hasta el valle desnudo que se abría entre sus pechos, provocando una sacudida de placer en cada palmo de piel que acariciaban sus manos. Sintió sus pechos pesados y sus pezones duros y tiesos bajo aquel sostén de seda que Diamante había insistido en encargar a París. Ella se había ruborizado cuando se lo había dado. Ahora sólo serviría para el disfrute de su enemigo.

Él deslizó suavemente su vestido por debajo de la cintura y luego por las piernas hasta quitárselo del todo. Luego, lo tiró al suelo.

–Sabía que acabaría quitándoselo –le susurró al oído.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero se quedó muda al verle arrodillarse al pie de la cama. La imagen de aquel hombre tan rudo puesto de rodillas ante su cuerpo semidesnudo le resultó tan impactante que decidió cerrar los ojos.

Pero con ello sólo consiguió hacer más intensa la sensación que sintió al notar las manos de él sobre sus muslos, soltando los broches del liguero que le sujetaban la medias blancas de seda. Percibió el calor de su aliento sobre su vientre desnudo, y no pudo evitar el gemido de placer por el deseo prohibido. Pensó que no debía sentir eso… por un extraño.

Lentamente, le fue bajando una de las medias. Ella sintió el suave roce de sus dedos alrededor del muslo y la rodilla. Luego la seda se deslizó poco a poco por la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo y el pie, quedando la pierna completamente desnuda.

Darién arrojó la media al suelo, se inclinó hacia el otro muslo y procedió de igual manera deslizando suavemente la media de seda a lo largo de la pierna al tiempo que acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel.

Sintió un calor intenso dentro de ella que se intensificaba con cada una de sus miradas y sus caricias. Notó una tensión creciente en los pezones que le bajó poco a poco hacia el vientre, mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez más jadeante.

No debía consentirlo. ¡Él era un criminal, un extraño! ¡No debía dejar que la tocara!

Pero mientras su mente le dictaba eso, su cuerpo parecía incapaz de obedecerla, permaneciendo inmóvil como si fuera incapaz de moverse. Estaba allí tendida sobre aquellas sábanas suaves de algodón, sintiendo la brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta y viendo las olas a través de los visillos casi transparentes. Oyó el lejano canto lastimero de las gaviotas y el de su propia respiración entrecortada. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir el dolor.

Él le acarició entonces el vientre con sumo cuidado.

–Está muy flaca, demasiado –susurró él–. ¿Por qué?

Aquellas palabras consiguieron romper el hechizo. Serena se sentó bruscamente.

–¡Ingenua! ¡Torpe! ¡Flaca! –exclamó ella con amargura mientras agarraba las sábanas con rabia tirando de ellas hacia arriba–. Es usted muy cruel. Diamante siempre me decía que yo era la mujer más hermosa del mundo…

Se detuvo al recordar que estaba hablando del hombre sin alma, ni corazón que la había traicionado y engañado.

–Black no le mintió –le dijo él en voz baja–. Es usted la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

La empujó de nuevo con fuerza para tenderla en la cama, y ella no se resistió. Cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió en seguida sorprendida al sentir la suave textura de la sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Desde un lado de la cama, Darién estaba contemplándola con una extraña sonrisa. Su rostro de facciones duras y angulosas resultaba increíblemente atractivo a la luz de la lámpara. Luego, vio cómo le echaba por encima de la sábana un edredón blanco de plumas y entonces comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

No estaba tratando de seducirla, sino de arroparla.

–¿Me deja? –susurró ella al verle marcharse–. ¿Así?

Él se detuvo en la puerta. La penumbra del cuarto impedía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero sí la musculatura de su cuerpo.

–Buenas noches –dijo él escuetamente.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué actúa así?

–¿Así? ¿Cómo?

–Como un caballero. Como... una buena persona.

Él apagó entonces la luz y el dormitorio quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

–No crea que soy una buena persona –dijo en voz baja–. Si lo hace, puede que lo lamente el resto de su vida.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció? la atracción entre Darién y Serena es innegable, pero cuanto tiempo resistirá Darién antes de darle mas que un simple beso a Serena? Cuantos secretos más saldrán a la luz? bueno háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus reviews y nos leemos pronto. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a tod s he aquí un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia, gracias por seguir esta historia y sobre todo por sus Reviews, espero que disfruten su lectura y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un sol radiante inundaba el cuarto de una claridad cegadora. Se desperezó, feliz de dejar atrás las oscuras pesadillas que habían perturbado su sueño toda la noche. Bostezó, aún somnolienta.

«Fue sólo un sueño», pensó. «Gracias a Dios, todo fue sólo un sueño».

Estaba de nuevo en su apacible habitación del castillo de Trollshelm. Era el día de su boda. El día en que juraría serle fiel a Diamante durante el resto de su vida...

Tuvo sin embargo un instante de vacilación. Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, apartando la colcha, y miró a su alrededor. Aquél no era su cuarto.

Vio que había dormido sólo con el sujetador y las bragas de seda blanca. Sintió un rubor en las mejillas al recordar a Darién en su cama la noche pasada, con su cuerpo casi pegado al suyo mientras le desataba los broches del liguero y le quitaba lentamente las medias de seda. Aún podía sentir el sabor de su boca cuando la había besado en el avión y cómo la había tomado en sus brazos y la había apretado contra su pecho para llevarla a la cama.

–Buenos días.

Levantó la vista y lanzó un pequeño grito tapándose de inmediato con la sábana.

Darién estaba en el quicio de la puerta, con unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver unos brazos bronceados y musculosos.

–Buenos días –respondió ella con la voz apagada.

–Espero que haya dormido bien –dijo él con su mirada oscura y sensual–. He entrado por si necesitaba algo.

Sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a ella dejando una bandeja de plata en su regazo. Había una cafetera de plata, cruasanes de chocolate, pastas, fruta fresca, patatas fritas y un zumo de naranja.

–¿Me ha traído el desayuno a la cama? –preguntó medio aturdida.

–Anoche parecía hambrienta.

Sí, tenía razón. Pero vio algo más que le llamó la atención. En la bandeja, además del desayuno, había un pequeño florero con una rosa. Aspiró su delicado perfume.

–¿Y esto? ¿También forma parte del desayuno?

–Me acordé de usted al ver esa flor y decidí traérsela –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Tengo un jardinero que cultiva rosas en el invernadero. Mi abuela también tenía unos rosales poliantas. Eran preciosos, lo único hermoso que teníamos entonces –se calló un instante y miró la pequeña flor rosácea–. Es tan delicada y menuda... Y sin embargo, es más fuerte de lo que parece. Crece en cualquier suelo por pobre que sea y resiste muy bien las enfermedades e incluso a los hombres. Tiene una espinas muy peligrosas –añadió mirándola con una leve sonrisa al ver su cara de asombro–. Bueno, no se extrañe, es sólo mi manera de disculparme con usted por haberla secuestrado de la forma en que lo hice. Si hubiera sabido que era inocente, que no había tratado intencionadamente de usurpar el lugar de Hotaru, habría... –se pasó la mano por el pelo esbozando una sonrisa burlona–. Bueno, creo que la habría secuestrado de todos modos, pero habría sido más amable.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó ella, muy nerviosa al estar tan cerca de él, recién afeitado y sonriéndole de aquella forma tan seductora–. Esto tiene una pinta deliciosa –dijo mirando la bandeja que tenía delante–. ¿No irá a decirme que también lo preparó usted?

–No. Pero ofrezco un servicio completo en esta prisión, alojamiento y comida incluidos.

–Estupendo –replicó ella, mirándole a los ojos–. Pero sería aún mejor si me dejase marchar.

–Creo que ya dejamos eso claro. Yo soy un hombre cruel y despiadado. Un hombre de negocios, en suma. Y usted está demasiado delgada. Déjese ya de dietas y coma.

–No he estado haciendo ninguna dieta –respondió ella, ofendida en su amor propio–. Sólo que no conseguía relajarme cuando estaba con Diamante y no tenía apetito.

–¿Le encontraba acaso poco apetecible? –le preguntó Darién, alzando una ceja–. Bueno, ahora soy yo quien cuida de usted y tiene que comer si no quiere perder su atractivo. Y tendrá que obedecerme, al menos en esto.

Serena frunció el ceño ante su tono de mando y miró luego de nuevo al desayuno. El café tenía un aroma delicioso y los cruasanes parecían muy tiernos. Oyó el rugido de su estómago. No había comido nada desde el día anterior. ¿O quizá desde antes? No había comido ni siquiera un trozo de la tarta nupcial a pesar de ser una tarta de chocolate con nata, que era su favorita.

Se puso la servilleta y le dio un mordisco a un cruasán de chocolate.

–Ummm… ¡Qué rico! –exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos como platos.

–Así me gusta –dijo él con cara de satisfacción.

Serena dio luego un buen trago al zumo de naranja.

–Me siento relajada con usted. No necesito ser perfecta –dijo ella con una sonrisa repentina– con un hombre tan cruel como usted.

–Tiene razón, lo soy –replicó él pasándole la yema del dedo pulgar por su labio superior.

–¿Por qué ha hecho eso? –preguntó ella, estremecida con el contacto.

–Tenía el labio manchado.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía Darién, tocándola sólo con un dedo, hacerle olvidar por completo quién era y qué estaba haciendo allí?

–Vamos –dijo él–. Siga, cómaselo todo. Quiero que esté sana y hermosa cuando tenga que utilizarla en mi negociación con Black.

A Serena se le heló la sonrisa en la boca al escuchar esas palabras.

Negociación. Trato. Sí. Quería verla sana para tratar con ella como se hace con un caballo en una feria de ganado. Hermosa y con buenas carnes como una vaca de cría. Quizá encontrase incluso la manera de venderla al peso. Se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que yo pueda tener algún valor para él? Diamante está casado. No puede sentir amor por mí. Cuando uno está casado, no puede amar a nadie más.

–¿De veras cree eso? –exclamó Darién con los ojos brillantes como carbones encendidos.

–¡Claro que sí! –respondió ella–. El no me ama, y yo no... No puedo volver a amarlo nunca más.

–¿Por qué no? Black sigue siendo un barón. Una vez que se divorcie, quedará libre y podrá casarse legalmente con usted. Pero ya no tendrá la fortuna de Hotaru. ¿Es ése el problema?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

–No me importa el dinero. Nunca lo he tenido y estoy acostumbrada a vivir sólo con lo necesario.

–¿Y?

–Él me mintió. Y eso es algo muy grave. El matrimonio es para toda la vida. Las promesas no son simplemente palabras. Cuando me case, será con un hombre que sepa lo que vale una promesa.

–Me sorprende –dijo él–. Nunca pensé que una mujer como usted fuera…

–¿Fuera qué? –preguntó ella.

–Tan… anticuada –respondió él muy sereno–. ¿Una mujer que cree en el honor y el compromiso? ¿Una mujer que no se puede comprar? No sabía que quedara aún alguien así.

Serena se ruborizó al oír esas palabras. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella, tomándola por una ingenua?

–No es tan raro –dijo en ella en su defensa–. En la ciudad donde nací, hay muchas personas que piensan como yo. Sobre todo en mi familia –se mordió los labios recordando que su familia estaría preocupada por ella y que Diamante probablemente no les hubiera informado de dónde estaba–. ¿Me dejará que llame a mi madre y le diga lo que me ha pasado?

–Lo siento –replicó él moviendo la cabeza con gesto negativo–. Sería asumir demasiados riesgos. Su madre podría avisar a la policía. Cosa que sé con toda seguridad que Diamante no hará.

–Está bien –susurró ella, mirando para otra parte–. La verdad es que aún no acierto a comprender cómo Diamante fue capaz de algo tan horrible como organizar una boda falsa conmigo.

Darién le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a la cara. Luego se acercó a ella, hasta que Serena sintió sus ojos azules despidiendo un fuego que pareció consumirla por dentro.

–Quería asegurarse de que ningún otro hombre pudiera poseerla.

–Me siento patética –exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos.

–Serena… Lo siento. No tenía derecho a llamarte ingenua ni anticuada –dijo tuteándola–. Simplemente confías en la bondad y en la buena voluntad de la gente y eso es una buena cualidad muy poco común.

Ella sintió entonces el calor de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

¡No! No podía dejar que la tocara. Si le dejaba, se derretiría en sus brazos. Se echó hacia atrás, apartándose, y le miró a los ojos indignada.

–Si de verdad piensas eso de mí, déjame llamar a mi familia y decirles que estoy bien.

–Estoy seguro de que Diamante ya les habrá informado –replicó él.

–No. Necesito hablar con ellos ahora.

–Ya sabes mi respuesta. No –dijo él, levantándose de la cama–. Hay una buena colección de vestidos en el armario. Elige el que más te guste y disfruta de tu desayuno.

Salió del dormitorio y Serena se quedó mirando por unos instantes la puerta.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Tal como él le había indicado, había una buena colección de vestidos nuevos, perfectamente planchados, y en una amplia variedad de tallas.

Pasó las manos por aquellos vestidos, colgados de las perchas, acariciando sus finas telas. Luego miró en la parte baja, donde había un buen número de zapatos muy bien ordenados. Había trajes de todos los estilos posibles que una mujer pudiera desear, desde bikinis y vestidos de noche hasta pantalones deportivos y camisetas. Desde ropa de andar por casa hasta modelos exclusivos.

Todo lo contrario que con Diamante, que había tenido siempre una idea preconcebida de cómo le gustaba que fuese vestida. No le había permitido siquiera que se quitara el traje de novia y se pusiera otro más indicado para la fiesta. «Tú estás espléndida te pongas lo que te pongas, cariño», le había dicho. «Pero prefiero que lleves las joyas y las pieles que te mereces».

Ella había tratado de decirle más de una vez que no se sentía cómoda con esas cosas, pero él nunca la escuchaba.

Llena de tristeza, se volvió a la cama y se sirvió un poco de café caliente en la taza de porcelana que había en la bandeja. Bebió un sorbo y se miró en el espejo del tocador.

Tenía un aspecto horrible. Las ojeras la hacían parecer un fantasma de Halloween. Estaba pálida y delgada. Y además el maquillaje y el rímel se le habían corrido por toda la cara.

Bebió otro sorbo de café. Se fijó entonces en el vestido de novia, arrugado y medio roto, tirado en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado Darién la noche anterior. Cruzó la habitación descalza, recogió aquel vestido de alta costura con dos dedos y lo arrojó a la basura.

Se sintió mejor. Incluso tenía hambre.

Volvió a tomar la bandeja de desayuno y se echó tres cucharadas colmadas de azúcar en el café y un buen chorro de leche. El café adquirió una fragancia dulce y cremosa. Lo bebió con gusto. Estaba delicioso. Luego, dio buena cuenta del resto de los cruasanes, untados con mantequilla.

Dejó a un lado la bandeja, se quitó el sostén y las braguitas que Diamante le había comprado y los tiró al suelo. Miró durante unos segundos aquellas delicadas prendas de lencería fina. Luego, les dio una patada y las echó también a la basura.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, que estaba dentro del propio dormitorio, y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se puso debajo del chorro de agua caliente y se lavó la cara hasta borrar todos los restos del maquillaje.

Salió y se secó con una toalla. Luego tomó mecánicamente el secador del pelo, pero se detuvo antes de ponerlo en marcha.

No. No más secadores. No más pinzas, ni rizadores, ni…

Volvió desnuda al tocador, abrió un cajón y encontró un sostén normal y unas bragas blancas de algodón muy cómodas. Echó una ojeada luego al armario. Pasó por alto los lujosos vestidos de noche de satén y escogió una sencilla falda de algodón y un suéter de punto. Después de vestirse, se volvió a mirar en el espejo y respiró profundamente.

Había vuelto a recobrar su aspecto de siempre. Volvía a ser la Serena Tsukino de California, la chica que trabajaba de camarera para conseguir graduarse en la universidad, la hija cariñosa que llevaba pasteles a sus padres los fines de semana, y que cuidaba de sus sobrinos los viernes por la noche. Sin joyas, ni pieles, ni diademas.

Sólo ella misma.

Sus ojos sí parecían diferentes. Estaban hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas, pero había realmente algo más. Aunque ya no era una novia, seguía siendo virgen, pero sabía que ya no volvería a ser nunca más la chica idealista y romántica de antes.

Con aquella ropa informal, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, y dejando que se le secase el pelo al aire, se sintió más libre. Se dirigió a la mesa que había junto a la terraza. Descorrió las puertas de cristal y se asomó para ver el mar mientras terminaba lo que le quedaba del desayuno, la fruta fresca, las patatas fritas y las pastas.

Se sintió bien. Una oleada de libertad corría por su cuerpo, fresca y refrescante como la suave brisa marina que se filtraba por la ventana. Dejó la taza de café y los platos vacíos en la bandeja y salió a la terraza a contemplar el azul del mar Egeo. El aire era cálido y olía a sal y al aroma de flores exóticas venidas de tierras lejanas.

La noche anterior había sentido miedo. La villa le había parecido poblada de sombras y oscuridades. Pero aquel día, a la luz del sol, la encontraba hermosa, con sus parterres de flores de color rosa al borde de aquel mar tan azul y luminoso.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del placer de sentir en su cuerpo la brisa de la mañana, y se puso de cara al sol para recibir el calor de sus rayos como una flor que se hubiese visto privada de él durante años. Por primera vez en tres meses, no se sentía nerviosa ni estresada. Se sentía feliz.

–¡Compra! –dijo la voz de Darién llegando desde abajo–. Pero espera a que el precio baje a cuarenta. Para entonces habrá cundido el pánico entre los accionistas y no les quedará más remedio que vender.

Serena miró hacia abajo y le vio paseando por la arboleda que había junto a la piscina mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

Ofrecía un aspecto impresionante con aquella camiseta sin mangas y aquellos pantalones cortos que dejaban al descubierto la musculatura de sus brazos y sus piernas.

Le pareció un hombre diferente. La luz del sol, matizada a través de la masa de nubes grises, contribuía a suavizar la dureza de sus facciones. No le pareció ya tan terrible como el día anterior, sino un hombre apuesto de facciones muy varoniles.

¿Es que ya no le tenía miedo? En realidad, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Si Darién no la hubiese raptado del castillo, ella se habría entregado esa noche a Diamante, creyendo que ser su esposa. Y habría cometido el mayor error de su vida.

–Bien –oyó decir a Darién por teléfono.

Él alzó de improviso la cabeza y miró en dirección a la terraza donde ella estaba.

Conteniendo la respiración, ella dio un paso atrás tratando de ocultarse en las sombras.

Un instante después, oyó el ruido seco de su móvil al cerrar la tapa.

–Serena –la llamó él desde abajo, con una media sonrisa–. Te estoy viendo.

Ella dio un paso adelante, roja de vergüenza.

–¡Ah! ¡Hola! –dijo ella, esforzándose por aparentar normalidad–. No te había visto.

–Venga, baja –replicó él con una sonrisa–. Quiero enseñarte algo.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció? al parecer la relación entre Darién y Serena va mejorando, pero cuanto tiempo podrán ignorar la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro? Realmente Darién solo querrá a Serena como moneda de cambio para recuperar a Hotaru, y en cuento a Diamante realmente renunciara a la fortuna de Hotaru por Serena? háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviwes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a tod s he aquí por fin un nuevo capítulo de esta magnifica historia espero que lo disfruten y una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, prometo no volver a tardar tanto en hacerlo, sin mas por el momento que disfruten su lectura y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Darién había sentido, desde el primer instante, la presencia de Serena en el balcón, como se siente el primer rayo de sol del amanecer.

Pero había fingido no verla. Había seguido hablando por teléfono, como si tal cosa, de sus operaciones financieras por valor de varios cientos de millones de dólares. Pero mientras discutía de negocios con el vicepresidente del Grupo Chiba de Nueva York, había estado contemplando a Serena disimuladamente con el rabillo del ojo.

No podía ver su expresión, pero sí su cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo suelto por los hombros y lucía un fino suéter que realzaba sus pechos y la estrechez de su cintura. Se había puesto una falda hasta la rodilla que dejaba ver parte de sus impresionantes piernas, largas y bien formadas.

Había sentido una gran excitación. Serena Tsukino era toda una mujer. Pero había algo en ella, tal vez su inocencia, que la hacía parecer una muchacha aún más joven de lo que era. Había sentido un súbito deseo, como nunca había experimentado antes. Y no quería aceptarlo. Él, Darién Chiba, no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas.

Apenas la conocía, pero sabía que ejercía un cierto poder sobre él.

–Bien –dijo él al terminar su conversación telefónica.

Miró abiertamente hacia la terraza, dejando que se cruzasen sus miradas. Ella se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente, como si se hubiese quemado con un hierro al rojo vivo, ocultándose en las sombras.

Sin duda ella también percibía esa extraña afinidad que había surgido entre ellos.

Darién recordó la forma en que ella había temblado cuando la había besado en el avión. La había llamado «torpe», y con razón. Para ser una mujer tan hermosa, había demostrado una gran inexperiencia. Recordó la forma trémula en que había movido sus labios entre los suyos, como si fuera la primera vez. Pero aquello sólo era una verdad a medias. Porque no le había dicho que había sido también el beso más erótico de su vida. Durante los breves segundos en que ella se había entregado con pasión a su beso, él se había visto sumergido en un verdadero torbellino de deseo.

Y entonces ella le había abofeteado.

En ese momento, había sabido que sería suya.

Su promesa de no besarla hasta que ella se lo pidiera era sincera, pero estratégica. Él no faltaría a su palabra. No tendría necesidad.

Ella acabaría por rendirse a él.

Seducir a la amante de Black, antes de utilizarla como moneda de cambio para su negociación con el barón, sería el golpe de gracia contra su enemigo.

Cerró la tapa de su teléfono móvil con un golpe seco y alzó la vista para mirar hacia la terraza vacía. Sólo pudo ver las buganvillas de color fucsia a la sombra de las nubes que eclipsaban pasajeramente al sol.

–Serena –le dijo él con una media sonrisa–. Te estoy viendo.

Ella, ruborizada, dio entonces un par de pasos hacia adelante.

–¡Ah! ¡Hola! –dijo visiblemente avergonzada–. No te había visto.

–Venga, baja. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Pero ella no le hizo caso.

–¿Qué es? –exclamó ella inclinándose ligeramente en la barandilla de la terraza.

A decir verdad, lo que él quería enseñarle era su cama, que lo viera desnudo y que supiera el placer que él podía darle acariciando cada palmo de su piel con la lengua. Pero sabía que todo eso tendría que esperar.

–Mi casa –dijo él con mucha naturalidad–. Puede que tengas que quedarte aquí por un tiempo y sería conveniente que la conocieras bien.

–Gracias, pero me quedaré aquí. En mi habitación. «Donde estoy más segura», pareció dar a entender por el tono de su voz.

–Vamos, Serena –dijo él muy cordial–. No estás en una prisión. No veo ninguna razón por la que no puedas disfrutar de esta casa estando aquí conmigo. Baja un momento.

–No, te lo agradezco de veras, pero… Hasta luego.

Serena se metió en su dormitorio.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Seducirla iba a resultar aún más fácil de lo que había pensado. Si obraba con astucia, la tendría rendida en su cama antes del mediodía.

Si ella no bajaba, él subiría a por ella. Silbando una vieja canción popular griega, entró en la casa y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Pero, en ese instante, sonó su móvil.

–Chiba –respondió él.

–Déjame hablar con Serena –le dijo Diamante Black.

Al oír la voz malhumorada del aristócrata, Darién cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y se dirigió a su despacho privado. Se acercó a la ventana con vistas al mar y respondió con frialdad:

–¿Has arreglado ya lo del divorcio?

–Prácticamente. Estoy en Las Vegas. He firmado todos los papeles. Puedes darlo por hecho. Ahora, déjame hablar con ella.

–No –respondió él con firmeza.

Iniciar un proceso de divorcio no significaba nada. Los dos lo sabían muy bien. Hasta la resolución final, podía anularse en cualquier momento. Darién se sentó en la silla.

–Se lo exijo –dijo Diamante muy enfadado.

–Podrá hablar con ella cuando cerremos el trato.

–¡Maldito sea! ¿La ha tocado? ¡Dígamelo! ¿La ha besado?

–Sí –respondió Darién saboreando el momento.

–¡Es usted un malnacido! ¿Y qué otra cosa ha…?

–Sólo un beso –le cortó Darién, aunque añadió de forma malévola–: De momento.

–¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡No se atreva a tocarla! ¡Ella es mía!

–Concluya los trámites del divorcio y devuélvame a Hotaru lo antes posible. Si no, me olvidaré de mis deberes como anfitrión y me divertiré con su presunta novia. Gozaré de ella hasta que se olvide de su nombre.

–¡No se atreva a tocarla, malnacido! –exclamó Black casi gritando–. Ni se le ocurra.

Darién colgó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego oyó un ruido y se dio la vuelta.

Serena estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

–¿Lo has oído todo?

–Acabo de llegar... bajé a ver... –dijo Serena con la voz entrecortada–. ¡Intentaste seducirme sólo para vengarte de Diamante! Tu promesa de no volverme a besar fue una sucia patraña.

–No, Serena, escucha…

Ella se tapó los oídos con las manos.

–No trates de engañarme. Eres un mentiroso –le dijo ella retrocediendo hacia la puerta–. ¡Eres igual que él!

Se volvió y salió corriendo del despacho.

Darién soltó una maldición y salió corriendo tras ella. Para ser una mujer tan pequeña, corría bastante de prisa. Antes de que llegara a atravesar la puerta de su despacho, ella ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y había salido por la puerta trasera de la villa. Una vez fuera, la persiguió por los alrededores de la piscina y por la ladera que conducía al viñedo.

Una masa de nubes grises había oscurecido el cielo cuando al fin dio con ella. Serena trató de escapar, luchando con tesón y arañándole.

–¡Déjame! ¡Mentiroso!

Él la acorraló contra un tosco muro de piedra.

–Deja de llamarme mentiroso. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –afirmó él–. Siempre.

–Pero te oí decir que…

–Sólo trataba de asustar a Black diciéndole lo que podría hacer contigo. Es la única manera de que se divorcie de Hotaru y renuncie a su fortuna.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto afán en rescatarla? –preguntó Serena–. ¿Qué representa para ti?

«No se lo digas a nadie. Nunca», Darién recordó la primera y última vez que habló con Hotaru, la furia en sus hermosos ojos. «¿No tuviste bastante destruyendo a mi padre y ahora quieres matar también a mi madre? No debes decir una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Me oyes? Prométemelo».

Darién escuchó entonces a lo lejos un trueno bajando del cielo. Aún podía sentir el mismo vacío en el estómago de aquel día.

Miró a Serena, a la mujer que sujetaba entre sus manos. Era tan pequeña, pero tan increíblemente bella… Oyó su aliento. Contempló sus grandes ojos azules. Parecían un mar de emociones para un hombre a punto de ahogarse. Sus labios, sonrosados y carnosos, limpios de maquillaje.

Darién apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse y la soltó.

–No te mentí –dijo él suavemente–. No volveré a besarte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Bajo las sombras amenazantes de la tormenta que se avecinaba, Serena echó la cabeza atrás para mirarlo.

–Entonces, ¿no tienes intención de seducirme?

–Claro que sí. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Pero te di mi palabra. No volveré a besarte.

–¡Oh! –exclamó ella, suspirando aliviada–. ¿Te dijo Diamante si estaba dispuesto a aceptar tus condiciones a cambio de que me dejaras libre?

–En su arrogancia, el muy estúpido cree que acabará ganando otra vez tu corazón.

–Eso nunca –dijo ella con los ojos encendidos–. Ayer me salvaste de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Y ahora estás manteniendo tu promesa. Empiezo a creer que, a pesar de todo, no eres tan malvado como él. Quizá no seas...

–Sí –replicó él–. Lo soy. Soy tan malvado como él.

–Pero lo estás arriesgando todo para salvar a Hotaru.

–Tengo mis razones para hacerlo… Prometí protegerla.

–¿Lo ves? –exclamó Serena–. Eso viene a confirmar lo que pensaba de ti.

Darién esbozó una leve sonrisa. Tenía a gala mantener su palabra desde que, siendo un niño triste y solitario de cinco años, abandonado por sus padres, había jurado que algún día los encontraría.

–Yo mantengo mis promesas –dijo muy serio, mientras un relámpago quebraba las nubes negras.

–¿Quién es Hotaru, Darién? –le preguntó Serena, acercándose a él–. ¿Es amiga tuya?

Ya no parecía enfadada. Le tocó el brazo tímidamente con una mano y por primera vez lo miró con interés y ternura.

Tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no estrechar aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

–¡Qué importa eso!

–¿Es… tu amante? ¿La quieres?

Darién la miró fijamente mientras comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia del cielo gris.

–Sí. La quiero.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció? la atracción entre Darién y Serena es cada vez mayor y difícil de ocultar, cuanto tiempo más pasará antes de que sucumban a sus deseos, y la pregunta sigue ¿Quién es Hotaru? háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviews.**


End file.
